Killing Gaunlets
by OCmaniac
Summary: A man not of this world was giving the chance to change the world of Akame ga kill. I mean you'd do it too if you watch the anime and read the manga. But on the way here something about this world was already different. Maybe it has to do with a pair of gauntlets he found. SIOC (OC x Sheele/harem)
1. Chapter 1: Kill the Proluge

**This is another SI-OC character I'm working on, his name is Jason, but his friends call him Jay for short. And yes its as how it's spelled. Anyway Jason died fighting off a mugger, and surprise surprise he was given a chance to live another life. Immediately he took the chance and went off to live in another world the only problem was he never said which world was he going to live in. He just hopes the world he's in is a lot more peaceful than his own.**

 **Profile**

 **Name: Old World(Jason) New World(Yasha)**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Hair color: (Old world) Black (New world) Sliver gray**

 **Eye color: (Old world) light brown (New world) Dark blue**

 **Skin tone: Dark tan**

 **Weapon: Asura's Wrath.**

 **I do not own Akame ga kill or Asura's wrath.**

* * *

"Ugh..." Flat, hard, cold. I tried shifting for a more comfortable position, trying to sleep in a hard wood floor does make things...difficult.

...

Wait. Why am I sleeping on the floor? How did I end up on the floor? My eye flicker in waking, and once I had finally gotten my vision straight, I find two things wrong in this picture. One: I'm in the middle of a wooden cabin and two: I was suppose to be dead. Quickly I stood up and looked at surrounding and just as i predicted wood nothing but wood.

"Okay lets try and figure out what happened." In my mind I was already trying to figure out the play by play upon my arrival. I was heading home, then I mugged tried to fight the mugger and got shot to the chest. Made my way to heaven, and was given a chance to live another life, in another world, it wasn't until after I jumped through the gate did I remember what world I wanted to visit.

Crap...I don't even what world I'm in now. Might as well be in Games of Thrones or something.

I looked over to my side and and exited out the door, but in an instant I was hit with a raw, and strong odor. I nearly threw up from the stench, it smell like something died. Not a single person made a comment to the stench, actually let me rephrase there was no one around to comment on the stench, it was a ghost town. I debated with my self if i should yell out for anyone to answer but decided against it. History shows that at some point it doesn't really work out for them.

It was strange, no even a bird were around making noise. It wasn't until I spotted cut marks and strangle enough blood splattered on the walls and floor of the town. Both the stench and blood trail grew stronger while I walked. It wasn't till I made to what i presume was the town center, i saw something you would only see in movies or on the new.

Bodies...a pile of human body. They were all dead. _Dead. Dead dead dead dead dead dead dead._ "BLAAARGGGH!" I released anything that in my stomach to the floor. After an hour of breathing and collecting myself I just had to sit down somewhere. This was nothing more of a mass genocide left alone. But what the hell? What kind of world did I step into.

"He-

Wait.

"h-h-help."

Someone was still alive?!

"Hello!? Hey!" I shouted. "Where are you?!"

"H-here." I listened closely to the voice and found the source away from the pile and found a guy laid flat on the wall, missing both his arms and a leg. How the hell is he still alive?

"What the hell happened here? What happened to you?" I asked.

"W-we were a attack. The capital sought to murder these people for going against the Emperor." The man spoke lowly. Every breath he drew sound much shorter than the last. He's not going to make it.

"Okay I-I'll look for some help maybe there's a doctor we find." But the man merely shook his head.

"No. there's no one left." He said. "But there is a task for you."

"What is it?" It would be pretty rude to not comply with a dying man's wish.

"I have a key in my pocket take it and go to the last house north of here." He said, I found the key as soon as he said it.

"Then what?" I asked. Then I waited...and waited...aaand waited.

...

Oh.

I closed the man's eyes. Gave a small prayer of his passing and made my way to the house. I was wondering what would the last house due north look like, the question it self was already answered when a house stood in the middle of the two road. The door was already unlocked, when I entered the house I went out to look for where this key unlock.

Kitchen drawer? No. Closet? Didn't need one. Night stand? Already unlocked. There's even a study, and this is last room I had to check. It wouldn't make any sense why give me a key, tell me which house it is and not have it unlock anything. Unless of course it was something worth his life. But anyway back to the study, usually in movies and stories the main character or thief will usually find something important hidden well inside the room.

But where- _squeak-_ huh? I raised my foot to find any a loose floor board. If that's not a sign I don't know what is. Ripping the board from the floor there it was an chest the size of my arms, unlocking the chest it was a pair of finger gauntlets. It had a leathery texture, a nice dark blue color along the forearm and black color on the hands. The knuckles were steel tipped but there seemed to be some kind of writing etched on each knuckle. Thank to all the anime I watch I do have an idea **_Wrath_** was the word that came to mind.

There is a logic where finding a strange wearable item in a chest from a dead man you must not wear it. But at some point you ignore logic and just go with your gut. So I slipped on the leather and flexed it a few time in my hand, felt good. But then I felt a strong pounding in my head over and over again. It became so unbearable that i got to my knees and struggle from the pain.

And just like that, the pain was gone. And the lights, the floor, and the wall. "Clearly something went wrong here."

"Obviously."

"..."

"..."

 _"That voice, where have I heard that voice from?"_

"Instead of wondering like a fool maybe you should listen to who's talking to you." Behind me was a man, he was much much taller than me, darker skin but he had tribal markings all over his body, near white silver short hair, glowing white pupils. He wore Chinese gi pants but no shoes, but what surprise me was the metallic arms that cover both his arms. Wait a minute, I know this guy.

"Asura?" I questioned. There was a brief shocked look from the man.

"You know who I am?" He asked.

"Where I come from you were something of a god. A powerful one at that." I couldn't believe it not only am I talking to a god but also in my opinion a famous video game character who is able to bench press a plant.

"Heh a god huh? I like the sound of that. Tell me what are my titles."

"Uh, well a top name was Asura the traitor but that was really on hypocritical side of things, but the most powerful title was Asura the Destructor." That one got a laugh from the godly brawler. But then it reminded my on what's happening. "Uh Asura where am I exactly?"

"Heh, your a smart kid figure it out." Great help from him.

"I would say in another world but, this isn't really the case. This happened as soon as I put on the gauntlets and you appeared so either I died from a curse armament or we're in the deepest part of my mind." I concluded. "But that begs the question. Why am I here?"

"You were chose to wear this Teigu on your own will, but now it is my job to test that will." Oh great.

"Does that mean I have to fight you?" I asked nervously.

"If you want control then you must be willing to fight for it." Asura said.

"What would happen if I win?" I asked. I wanted to make the right assumption.

"Then control would be your until such time has been made." In short be strong enough to stay in control and Asura won't try and fight for it. "But if I win you must relinquish control to me and allow me to fight as I see fit." So the same bargain just in vice versa. But neither one helps each other, I'm not nearly as strong enough to fight him and even if he does gain control my body may not be able to handle that kind of power.

"...I wont fight you." I said finally.

"So you would rather give to control." He said disappointed in me. He stomped his toward me about to finish the job

"No." I answered shocking the spirit. "I wont fight you for control, just for it to happen over and over again. Even if I win I'll still lose you and I both know that. But it doesn't have to be that way."

"What are talking about?"

"Fight with me." I reached my hand out. I noticed the shocked and confused look on Asura's face. "Answer me this, for every wielder you've met how many of them did you have to fight for control? Nearly died because of it? Or just couldn't take your power."

"...Too many to keep count."

"Exactly, so many fought for control because they were either too power hungry to work with it, or too stupid to figure it out." I explained. "But we can do this together. What do you say?" I stretched my hand out waiting for Asura to join.

"Before we do this you must understand this. For every enemy we face you be ready to kill, mercy against the enemy is completely out of the question."

"Sure sounds fair."

"And any religion you held must be abolished. I pray to no one, nor will I be preyed too. That includes you." No religion huh? I can live with that. "And lastly, you train everyday until I say your ready understood?"

"Understood." He shook my hand and strange pulse went through my being. In an instant I was back in the study laid across the floor still wearing the gauntlets. "Guess the deal went well. Now I need to figure out what world am I in, the clue I have so far is whatever the capital is and what this world Asura called the gauntlets Teigu.

Teigu. Where have I heard that name before. Thinking...thinking...thinking. Oh right the anime Akame ga kill. Oh shit, Now I really hope that I have enough training before shit hits the fan. But before that I'll need supplies, food, clothing and possibly a new name but what.

 _"Yasha."_ A voice echoed in my head.

"Asura?"

 _"Your name, Yasha. That will be your new name."_ Asura stated. And like that the connection with him was cut. So I guess he's just trying to get use to living inside my mind. But back to the name though, Yasha...I like it. An hour later I acquireed enough supplies to leave this barren town, and hopefully make it to the next, I wore a cloak to hide both the Teigu and my clothing but it wasn't when as soon as I exited through the gate I was surrounded by soldiers.

"Huh they work fast." I muttered.

"You there!" One solider exclaimed. "Are you the last survivor of that village?!"

"Depends, are you guys going to kill me if answer?" I asked agitating the solider.

"I am ordering you civilian are you the last survivor!"

"Before I do, I want to know one thing, did you and your men kill all those people." I already knew the answer but I needed to hear it. I needed to unleash my anger, my rage. As soon as I saw the solider sneer with a smug grin that rage became boiling.

"So what if we did. They opposed the capitals power, anyone who defy our power were meant to be put down." Put down? Men? Women? Children? All to be put down like animals. I bet a lot of them didn't even know what was going on, they just murder for own enjoyment. "So I will ask you once more are the last one?"

"And if I was?" I questioned back.

"Did you find anything in there?" So that's it they wanted Asura. Well alright then, I opened up my cloak to them my weapon. "Those gauntlets...that weapon is capital property relinquish them at once!"

"I have much better idea." I got in to a stance and with a mighty roar I shouted. "ASURA!" Just then a bright light enveloped my arm, as a result two metallic arms substituted my real ones, heck it even looks like Asura's arm from the game. It was then I felt something that I thought was rare to me; Wrath. But just like my world went dark for a few seconds and I find my self back on the ground face down.

 _"I'm surprise that you were able to wake up in such a short time."_

"Asura? Wait where am I?" I find out that I'm somewhere in the woods, and not a single trace of soldiers around. "What happened to soldiers?" When I received no answer I started to get worry. "Asura what did you do?"

 _"I did you a favor. I knew that your body wouldn't handle my power yet. So i took control and dealt with them my self."_ In short, he killed the soldiers while in control, and made me deal with the backlash of the Teigu. Which by the way is a major pain in the ass, turns out the backlash is a massive soreness to my arms.

"What did you mean 'did you a favor' all you basically did was delay the inevitable, I am going to kill one day best to get it over with." I don't know why but I felt calm talking about it. Maybe this world has more effect on me than I thought, I made a mental check list for my supplies in my back pocket I found a sack of gold coins. Asura must've swipes these from the dead soldiers. "Anyway let's find the nearest from here then you can teach me how to fight." With that I walk along the road with the sun setting behind my back and a new life in front.

* * *

 **Hoped you guys liked it. This was something on my mind for a while and this was also my first crossover, and while i do like Naruto I think some other anime deserves some recognition. Any way Asura will be in explained the next chapter and this is an AU to the original series. Also there will be multiple pairing and first one is Sheele but the other will be on a poll and will be pick from greatest to least. Thanks for reading this OC maniac signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Execution of the NEwbie

Chapter 2: Execution of a Newbie

"Yasha" Normal Speech

 _"Asura"_ Mind or Teigu speech

 ** _"I promise"_** Flashback speech

 **Disclaimers: Read the first chapter**

* * *

It was a normal day for Yasha, the sun was shining, the birds chirping, the wind whistling in the trees and the a danger beast beneath his feet. "Alright, that should be the last of them." The silver haired man spoke. He wore dark brown boots that had fur lining on the edge, black pant with a silver chain connecting his right pocket to a belt loop. With finally wearing nothing but a blue open dress with the sleeves cut off showing his siw-pack to the world

 _ **"I still don't understand why we had to take a detour before heading back to base. You know the young one will berate you for taking so long to get here."** _ He heard Asura spoke.

"Becuase I promised Mine that I would get her something on the way back and the last time I didn't I almost ended up as her target practice." Yasha explained, he shivered at the memory, it was then he promised to never get Mine angry like that. "I should also get something for other too while I'm at it."

 _ **"I'm sure your wife would love a gift after your' long journey."** _ Asura said causing Yasha to nearly stumble in his footing.

"Okay for the last time Sheele is not my wife she's just a girl who I just so happens to be friends with." The silver hair teen said with a small blush on his face. "Still though can't believe we lasted this long with them." It been over two years since Yasha came into this world and his training gave him impressive results, it wasn't till and year later he was able to gain attention from Night Raid after killing a corrupt merchant. He heard rumor about people vanishing woman particularly of all ages, it took a while but the clues lead to an illegal slave auction to noble from the Capital. Once he found out about this not many people left alive the merchant was of course dead but few solider and noble were in the casualty and those that did, did not leave without permanent damage.

The next day there was a wanted poster of Yasha, stated he was a part of Night Raid killing many "Innocent soldiers, Merchant and noble" but there was no information about the slave trade. It didn't take long for Night Raid to find him, and instead of worrying about it all he replied with was "Geez what too you guys so long?" and like that Yasha be came a new member of Night Raid.

 ** _"I'm more surprise that my training work so well for you so quick."_** Asura returned. He was right most of the training regimen would be considered suicidal but Yasha took it on without a single hesitation.

"Eh, you know the saying no gut no glory. Now lets get a few thing before we head back to base." He said walking to a nearby village to come back home

* * *

 **(Night Raid Base)**

Out by a cliff there sat young Tatsumi, paying respects to his two dead friends. The idea was to join the Capital and save his country from poverty with his friends but it all went south very deeply. He began reminiscing the promise he made with Sayo and Iseayu before they started their journey.

 ** _"We three swear that as we live together we'll die together."_** Said Sayo

 _ **"Right. We'll succeed in the Capital and earn money."**_ Iseayu agreed

 _ **"Money that'll save this village from poverty."**_ "Tatsumi finished. _"Or so we said. But now it just me."_ He thought glumly until he felt something soft bounce off his head. It didn't take long for him figure out who it was and to take a few big step away from the perpetrator. "Where did you come from?!"

"So, have you decided to join us?" Leone asked. This was the reason why he was here in the first place

"I thought I told you-" Tatsumi was cut off when Leone wrapped her arms around the teen and brought him closer to her bust and started getting poked on the cheek. The result cause Tatsumi to blush under the closeness he is with the young woman.

"You've got an actual talent for killing, yo know." Leone complimented.

"It's not the talent that's the issue. It's the killing." The teen muttered. There was a second of silence before the teen was dragged by the collar of his shirt.

"Anyway. I'll introduce you to the others today." Said Leone.

* * *

(Minutes later, Inside Night Raid Base)

"Huh, so your still undecided about joining?" Sheele asked.

"That's right. Sheele mind saying something encouraging. It might help him." Leone said.

"Hmm. Considering that you know where our hideout is located, you'll get get kill if you don't join us." Sheele stated not noticing the pale face Tatsumi wore.

"She was so encouraging that I might die." The teen said in a deadpan expression.

"Oh, by the Leone have you seen Yasha anywhere I haven't seen him since we came back from our mission." Sheele asked with a small blush across her cheek.

"Sorry Sheele I haven't seen him. Maybe he got lost on the way here." Leone suggested. She saw the a small crestfallen expression on the purple haired teen once she heard that. "Don't worry Sheele Yasha's tougher than he looks you know that."

"Right." Tatsumi couldn't but noticed a small book stating '100 ways to cure on airheadedness. _"Great this place must be a haven for weirdo"_ He thought to himself. That is when Mine walks in when she heard the news.

"He better be. The last time big bro didn't come home on time was because he couldn't shake some floose griping on to him." The pink haired teen said in a aggravated tone before pointing at Tatsumi. "And why did you let him in to out base."

"Well he's one of us." Leone answered.

"I don't remember agreeing to that." Mine said walking up to the brown haired teen. There was a moment of intense staring before Mine came up with answer. "Nope you fail. There's no way you could work with professional like us. With a face like that." She mocked.

"Wha-what was that?" Tatsumi grumbled.

"Don't let her get to you, once Yasha get here she'll be like a little kid in a candy store." Leone replied back earning an embarrassed Mine once she heard that but still walked off nonetheless. A few minutes later Tatsumi and Lenoe were our in the training grounds.

"We use the training grounds as a way to get stronger and to blow off steam. That guy over there who probably reeks of sweat is Bulat." Teens saw a man training with a staff, twirling it expertly and flawlessly. At the final swing he could feel the shock wave of the strike Bulat finished off. "Yo Bulat!" Leone shouted.

"Oh! Your the kid from the other day." The young man spoke.

"Have we met?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Right, this is the first time you seeing me this way. I was the guy in the armor." Tatusmi found the comparison base on their height. "The name's Bulat, nice to meet you." Bulat introduced. The teen shook the young man hand.

"He's gay by the way." Leone spoke abruptly, staggering the teen.

"Hey, now don't give him the wrong idea, kay?" Bulat asked, you could see a small pinkish hue on the man cheek once he asked.

 _"He's not even denying it."_ Tatsumi said taking a step back.

"By the way Bulat have you seen Yasha anywhere?" The blond girl asked.

"Hmm, no haven't seen him all day." Bulat answered. "Maybe Lobbock might know."

"Hm, good point. And I know just where to find him." She said, until she heard someone screaming at a large height, the three looked up and found someone about to hit the ground. bulat was able to catch him and found a green haired man in the man arm. "Oh hey Lubbock."

"Hey Leone, Bulat. "Lubbock greeted weakly. "Yasha's back." That earned a big smile from the blond.

"Great, thanks Lubbock." Leone said walking to find another member of the group.

"Uh Leone, who's Yasha, he seem's pretty important to everyone here?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hmm, well I wouldn't call him the glue that brings us together but he more like the guy we can all depend on. You'll see when you see him."

* * *

(Few minuter Late by the lake)

"I think I've had my fill for today." Tatsumi said treading along side Leone.

"Don't worry next is a pretty girl so I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Leone reassured. "See? Over there that's Akame." Tatsumi couldnt help but be shock at the sight of a cooked evil bird.

"Wait is that an Evil bird she's eating? And she killed all on her own?"

"Akame my look small but she grew up in the wild."

"Leone, you have some too." the raven haired girl said tossing her a piece of cook meat. "Yasha you want anymore?" She asked from behind the bird.

"Thanks." Said man took hold of the leg.

"Oh! Yasha your here what took you so long?!" Leone asked in both mock anger, but had a smile full of glee.

" To answer you question Akame was cooking something delicious how could I not want to sit down and eat any." Yasha answered. Stepping out from behind the bird.

 _"This is Yasha? He looks pretty strong."_ Tatsumi said mentally.

"And the reason you didn't stop by earlier was because?" Leone earning a stiffen look from the silver haired teen.

"Uh...hehe, I got a bit side track after my mission. Speaking of which, who's the new guy?" Yasha asked.

"Oh this is Tatsumi, he's hasn't made the a decision yet if he wanted to join." The blond haired girl introduced. Yasha took a few step closer to get a better look on the teen.

"Did he talk to Sheele yet?" Yasha asked looking at Leone after a confirm nod he turned his attention back on Tatsumi. "Hmm..."

 _"Is he me measuring up? See if i have what it take's to be a part of Night Raid."_ Tatsumi thought, that is when Yasha gave the teen a small smile and turned his attention back to Leone.

"Oh by the way Leone Boss is back." Yasha said pointing behind him.

"Hey boss welcome back, do you have any souvenir?" Leone asked. The silver haired woman.

"No Yasha's got that covered but putting that aside. Three days ago you went over the time limit on your job." The boss asked. Her prosthetic arm shaking with anticipation.

 _"Not good."_ Leone tried to make a run for it when suddenly she felt her body being lifted off the ground while she kept running. "Ah! Yasha you traitor!"

"Oh no I took the burnt for going over the time limit on my job lots of time Leo. If I have that bad habit of doing it like you then it's something we both need to fix." Yasha explained carrying the blond girl with ease. "And I'm still going to get burnt with Mine and Sheele when I see them."

"Well said Yasha. Anyway I already heard this young man's name. But is he promising?" Najenda asked.

"He is." Leone confirmed. "Well, just give it a try kay?"

"Wait what is this a part time job?!" Tatsumi asked.

"If it was you'd have one hell of a resume." Yasha quipped.

"Akame gather the others. Leone, Yasha I want full report on your mission and information about this young man." The boss said walking pass by the group.

* * *

( Ten minutes later Conference Room)

"I see, I understand the situation. Tatsumi, will you join Night Raid?" Te boss asked.

"If I don't join, I'm dead right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Whoa who said that?" Yasha asked. Tatsumi said nothing but gave a pointed look towards Sheele. Said girl hid behind Yasha to stay away from the gaze. Once the silver haired teen caught the he understood. "Sheele you know we don't that at all right?"

"Sorry." Sheele apologized. Yasha simply chuckled and patted the purple haired woman's head.

"Exactly, that isn't the case. But we can't let you go. We'll employ you into our workshop. Nevertheless you won't be killed if you decline." Najenda explained. "so with that in mind, what do you say?" Tatsumi firstly tighten his fist

"I was suppose to go to the imperial capital, so that way I could make a name for myself and save my village. But as it turns out-"

"Tatsumi." Bulat gained the teens attention. "The country is now impecunious and suffering because at it's center is corrupt. Don't you want to attack the root of the problem like a man?" He asked.

"Bulat was originally a skilled imperial soldier, once he saw the corruption that was going in the country he became one of us." Najenda replied.

"Our job to clear out the corruption off capital. I'd say that's much more fun than working in the base." Yasha commented.

"But...killing bad guy won't change the world won't it?" Tatsumi asked. before he go on Yasha chuckled at the questioned. "What?"

"It just the question you asked. "Killing bad guys will change the world", the world won't change because we kill the "bad guy" you want to know why, because to the capital we're the bad guys and they're the hero who will win the day, and to us it's all flipped. The world won't change just because we kill a few nameless bad people, but it will change once we kill the powerful ones. The corrupted ones, i.e. the Prime Minister. That is what we do, the bad guy that take out the even badder guys. You can't call us hero's but what we do is the right thing." Yasha stated with determination and pride in his eyes, he could see that his word reach Tatsumi deeply.

"As Yasha explained far to the south the Revolutionary army needed a covert op group made for assassination and information gathering. As of right now we're exterminating the capitals ticks but once we mobilize upon the confusion we'll reach at the center of the corruption; the prime minster, we'll kill him with our very hands." Najenda explained. "Once we do that the country will surely change."

"And this new country, it will treat it's citizen well?" Tatsumi. asked.

"Of course." The white haired woman said. Tatsumi then gained a look of admiration toward the group but before he say anything else a hand was place on his shoulder.

"Before you say anything, what we do isn't really justice, we commit murder no matter how well you try to spin it." Yasha said.

"Everyone here could die at any moment as punishment for our action." Bulat added.

"Geez, how naive. Even in this century he wouldn't be ready to join us." Mine staed walking past by the teen,

"Wait. I'm..." The teen.

"Everyone here has a reason to fight, we're all prepared. Do you have the same resolve?" Najenda asked.

"I will be compensated, right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Of course. Work hard enough you'll be able to save your village."

"Then I'll do it. Please let me join Night Raid?!" Tatsumi said with determination.

"You do know that there's a high chance of you not making it back to your village?" Mine asked.

"As long as I can help them that's enough for me." The pinked hair girl simply turned her hair with a slight "hmph" until a hand was patting her head.

"Don't mind her, she acts like this with everybody on the first day. Once you get to know her she might be the second sweetest girl you've met." Yasha said with a chuckle. A bright blush escaped from Mine's face, immediately the pink haired girl lightly punched the silver haired teens body.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Mine cried out. Earning light chuckle from everyone, except Tatsumi who just stared in confusion.

"Wait who's the first then?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh that's easy, Sheele." As soon as he said that, said girl blushed greatly before digging her head on Yasha's back.

"So it;s been decided, welcome to the life of carnage Tatsumi." Said the boss. "This meeting tonight is adjourned, Akame you'll be in charge of Tatsumi's training." The casue said teen to reel back in shock. "If he become a burden then you're free to kill him."

"Alright." Said the raven haired girl.

"Oh, now that I remember Yasha you said you had souvenirs for everyone before coming here what did you bring." Najenda asked.

"Right. Well first up Lubbock this might quell your thirst into sneaking the girls bath for a while." From his bag Yasha tossed the green haired teen a wrapped book. As soon as Lubbock ripped off the wrapping there was a loud gasp before he giving Yasha tight hug.

"Ninja's in Love 4: The Swallow's Return!" He screamed before running back to his room with a ecstatic expression. All eye's were now on the silver haired teen.

"What he talks to about the books he read time to time. Anyway Akame I got you something you might love." Out from his bag Yasha pulled out a red plated arm guards. "These puppies here were crafted and tested to take on bullets and even swords, but the best part is when you swing your arm just right." He tested it and at the edge of the gaurd plates, blades popped out. "You can leave and even bigger surprise for you opponents."

"Thank you, Yasha." Akame said taking the guards off Yasha's hand.

"Bulat you were a bit tricky to find but I was able to find a book on Bojutsu and Sojutsu that may help you in the future." Yasha tossed the book to ex-imperial soldier. With a quick thanks Bulat made his way to his room. It's wasn't a second later that Yasha vision was then covered with something soft. "Leone knock it off?"

"Aww and you use to glow bright red when I did the first few times." Leone said with a pouted.

"That's because I was still new to Night Raid and I had no idea when you'd do that. But I guess you don't what I for you soo..."

"Wait wait wait. Don't do that, I'm sorry okay. So please can I what you got me." Leone pleaded, Yasha knew he couldn't saw know to Leone when henmakes that face he simply tossed her a bottle at her not looking her way. "Huh what is this?"

"It's corrin Ale, I was able to buy a bottle of it before I left. Figured you like the expensive brand so, I know you'd like something like this." Yasha said, in an instant he was tackle to ground by Leone, he was about to ask her why until he felt something wet slide across his cheek.

"Thank you." She said softly before leaving the room. If she had looked behind her she would've seen a shock Mine, Tatsumi and Sheele and a frozen Yasha.

"Ahem, right well. Mine this one's for you." Yasha said digging into his pack.

"Whatever is it won't clear you of any punishment- oh my god! Is that a new high-powered scope?" She asked in in both shock and excitement.

"Yep, gives a 6.5 to 20x zoom, highly durable grade low glare finish, scratch proof and dust proof lens, with an high grade metal work for strength and rigidity. And the O-ring is sealed and gas purged for optimal water and fog proofing." On instinct Yasha got in to a stance and anticipate a charging hug from his proclaimed little sister.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Mine screamed happily as she too ran off with a mad smile on her face.

"That was loud." Tatsumi said, he always thought she and him were never going to be on good terms but after seeing that, the tension between the two might change.

"Yeah but she loves it. So that makes me happy." Yasha stated. "And sorry if I had know you were coming I would've gotten you something too.

"Ah, it's no problem really. I'll see you in the morning." The brown haired teen said leaving the last three alone in the room.

"Well, I better go too, got a big day a head of us." Najenda stated walking away from the two.

"By the way boss catch." Yasha tossed a small sack at the leader she caught and with a quick thank you she left the room. There was now a uncomfortable silence silence, if he could see closely there was a small blush on Sheele face.

 _ **"I see your attempt to woo your love is going swimmingly."**_ Asura quipped.

 _"Now's not the time!"_ Yasha grumbled. "A-ah! Right sheele I got something for you." Yasha said with a noticeable blush on his face. "Um here. I figured you'd like something a little more personal." From his hand the cute air head saw a hair clip in shape of a fist and scissor intersecting with each other. "It was how we first met, I thought you were here to kill me and the next thing I know I'm fighting a girl with giant scissor who can cut a boulder as if were basically paper."

"I said I was sorry." Sheele mumbled.

"I know that and as an acceptation of your apology I want you to have this." He steps in watching and place the hair clip on the right side of her scalp. "Looks good." Before Yasha knew he felt a pair of lip connect to his cheek.

"Thank you." Sheele said softly before retreating in her room.

 _ **"Heh, glad to result were worth it."** _ Asura chuckled for said until his tone went serious. **_"You do know that our time has now caught up?"_**

 _" I know. With Tatsumi here it's only going to harder from here on out."_ Yasha answered. _"Are we anywhere near unlocking the trump card?"_

 _" **Sadly no for some reason the condition for unlocking are a mystery."**_ This was part of their plan, you see Yasha told Asura everything about himself before they met Night Raid, and like that the plan to change to future was in motion but before they could do that they needed a trump card and all this time trying to unlock it they were nowhere near close in unlocking it. Something about "pure emotion and will must be met towards the world." The only problem was neither one of them knew how.

 _"Well then I guess we're going to have to wing it."_ Yasha said. He knew changing the past might have will a cost but the future he saw in this world is bad enough as it is. He just hope that with him here he might be able to change it for the better.

* * *

 **So allow me to correct my mistake Yasha's weapon will be explained on a later chapter, and yes this is an AU just a little more down the line. I also made a poll for Yasha's harem, the women you see before you are chosen and will be pick from greatest to least. So if you have any thing you'd liike to say please leave a comment. This is OC manica signing off**


	3. Chapter 3: Kill the First Mission

**Sorry this took me a while family issue and holiday made it difficult to stay in constant but anyway here's chapter 3 of Killing Gauntlet.**

* * *

 **Kill the First Mission**

"Hmm, consider the time of day Mine, Lubbock, Bulat and Sheele have already left." Yasha said as he stayed in a handstand position. A small sigh exited from his lips. "I wanted to make breakfast for all of them."

 _ **"There will be time fore that some other day. If what happened in this time line you say it's true then you must be ready."** _ Asura argued. Before becoming a part of Night Raid Yasha told his weapon everything he knew about this world's future, about the war, the death, the half way bullshit ending as he calls it. But now that he became apart of this timeline there will be changes, he'll just have to figure out when and where.

"I know. We'll just have to wait and see. Until then let's head back home I'm pretty sure Akame and Tatsumi are already training." Yasha made his way back to base where he see Najenda waiting for him. _"Was wondering when she would come back."_

"You still haven't given us a full debriefing." The leader said. Yasha thought back to when he got back here and she was right, he gave his friends gifts but never really told anyone about his whereabouts.

"Right, I'll tell you but I'll need everyone here when I explain don't want to go through the entire process all over again." The silver hair teen answered.

"That'll take a few days. Are you sure that it's something that need us all here for?" Najenda asked, in return Yasha gave her a determined look stating the seriousness of the this information. "Alright then. Akame should be finished with her training with Tatsumi.

"Cool. I'll get Leone...where is she exactly?"

"She should be still asleep. Maybe that bottle of ale you gave here knocke her out." The leader answered.

"Nah, if I know one thing about here is that, she savor the brew to the last drop. I'll go check on her." Yasha went off ahead to the blond woman's room, he pressed his ear on the door for any sounds to find none. "Leo, you wake in there?" He asked as he knocked on the door. "Leone?"

 _ **"Maybe she's out."**_ Asura suggested.

"Well only one way to find out." He turned the knob and slammed the door open. Only to find Leone asleep on the bed her body splayed over the mattress, and her body underneath the cover. He let out a sigh and went to gently nudge the beast teigu user. "Leo, wake up."

"Hmm...five more minutes." She muttered out. Having enough of this Yasha went to pull the cover out from her body, only for that to be a mistake when he found her without a bra and her black panties on her body. Quickly he turned around he his face flushed and nervous running down his back.

"For the love of god Leone put some freaking clothes on!" He yelled. He didn't look behind him to know that the blond woman woke up with all her _assets_ in the open.

"Come you know I hate sleeping in them always feel so constricted." Leone groans out, stretching her body. "Did you like what you see?" She asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I am not making any statements to that question. Just get some closes on and meet the rest of us for lunch." Getting ready to leave Yasha then felt something soft pressed against his back. His came in full force once he knew what it was. "Le-Le-Leone?"

"You know I don't mind if was you that see them right?" She ask in a near hushed tone, her arms wrapped around the teens neck. "You're the only one who I'll allow."

"I-I-Igottago!" Yasha said quickly exiting the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Maybe he was a bit too nervous." Leone pondered. but on the other side of the door Yasha was leaning on the door trying to calm his own heart.

 _"Okay what the hell, I know that I'm not the most experience person when it come to women but I should at least be able to be calm around a woman with her breast out in the open!"_

 ** _"It's not about experience. When you came here to be a part of this group you actually got to know each member on a personal level. Whether you have knowledge of this world or not the members of night raid trust you and became a new member of your family and more. That's why you felt that way around Sheele and Leone for example. What do you think will happen when you finish this war?"_** Asura questioned. But he left before Yasha could give and answer, the teigu was not expecting an answer he just wanted to let him think about his words.

As Yasha stayed leaning on the door, it was then that said door opened up having the silver haired teen falling with his back to the floor and looking up and the blond bombshell. "Ow."

"You alright?" Leone asked. The tenn stood back up with his back turned.

"For the most part, I feel my pride as a man dwindle when I walked out earlier." Yasha answered which earned a small chuckled from the blonde.

"I didn't know you could get so shy." She replied.

"Well excuse me for not being so charismatic. Where I was born I wasn't exactly the most wanted man in town." He grumbled.

"Well now your the most wanted man in the capital that's gotta count for something." When Yasha did not reply, Leone wrapped her arms around him once more. "You don't have to say anything if make you nervous just say it when ever your ready okay?" Once she received a nod Leone lets him go and walks on ahead.

"Y-you won't have to wait long for a reply. It's just some feelings I have to sort out." Yasha started of strong but he mumbled his last few words.

"I'll be waiting." She flashed a smile that deepen the teens blush. As she walked away Yasha stood there watching her leave.

"I swear if capital won't be the death of me she will." He muttered

 ** _"Love is a very powerful thing, it never be truly explained even in it's simplest form."_** Asura explained. He could see the deadpanned expression on the users face.

 _"I can't believe I'm getting love advice from a guy that like to punch things for fun."_ Yasha muttered. "Well, better go see how Tatsumi is handling with today's training.

* * *

(Dining Room)

"So...in the end, Tatsumi only caught two fish." Najenda stated as she ate a piece of fish.

"I heard you tore off all you're clothes and yelled Bring it on." Leone teased.

"You're stil far too naive." Akame said monotonously, Yasha quickly gave her a small karate chop to the head. "Ow."

"And you're to quick to judge. Tatsumi is knew here, the only training he got was from his village and that probably wasn't enough. Give him time and he'll surprise you." Yasha said.

 _"Ah, thank you Yasha for having my back."_ Tatsumi exclaimed mentally.

"In any case Leone, let's here this case of yours." Najenda asked with a professional tone.

"All right. The targets this time are Ogre of the imperial solider, Gamal an oil merchant and lastly Cabal labor force unit." She said revealing three drawn pictures, while he knew how Ogre and Gamal looked Cabal had short noble like hair and wore suit in the picture.

"I've heard of those in the city. But Cabal is a new one." Yasha spoke, he's already seeing the changes on the time line, a third target.

"According to our client, Ogre accept bribes from both of them whenever they committed a crime. Ogre would chose any innocent person and send them for execution, but Cabal is a different story see while he controls most of the capitals working force, he's also the reason while people went missing, he kidnaps anyone who he deems useful and has them working as his slave, whenever someone made that claim Ogre would step in to silence them." Leone explained. "This is the payment." She said leaving a large bag of coins.

"This is a lot." Tatsumi commented unaware of the blonde gripping her arms.

"She smelled of disease." Leone said with a dark tone. "I imagine she sold her body many times to acquire this amount."

"Have you verified this case?" Najenda asked. Yasha was the first to speak.

"Informant from capital were able to confirm Ogre and Gamal.

"And I confirmed Cabal myself, they're guilty." Leone added.

"All right. Night Raid accept this case. This nation has no need for scum like them."

"Gamal is a pretty easy target, he and Ogre are a man of habits, By tonight you'll probably find Gamal exiting a brothel, while Ogre would be in a tavern up on Main Street, he's strong, skill with a sword but gullible." Yasha commented.

"Cabal on the other hand is different. He's never without an escort. After and before work he is with at least one imperial soldier by his side. He takes a walk on West Avenue during the night." Leone explained the last target.

"However, security is tight that close to the palace, it'llbe dangerous to have someone like Akame, whose face is publicly known." The leader pondered.

"Well Leone doesn't have a poster and while I no one really know how I look. And all it takes is a simple sneaking around and shadow work but the idea of taking down all three of them at the same night will prove to be difficult." Yasha summarized.

"Why not wait for Mine and the others?" Akame said.

"But we don't know know when they'll return right?" It then Tatsumi's turn to asked. Once the raven hair girl gave a nod Tatsumi slammed his hand on the table. "Then lets' just do it ourselves." He said with conviction.

"Great then you'll be the one who stops Ogre." Yasha spoke slapping the teens shoulders.

"Eh?" Tastumi looked confused.

"It sound like you were offering." Leone commented. "You better be able to live up to those words."

"Huh?" He replied.

"But right now this job is beyond you." Akame commented. Yasha already knew what she was doing.

"She is right. A strong opponent as your first mission. Can you handle it?" Yasha asked.

"I'm a fair hand with a sword you know." The teen answer.

"But can you bring yourself to kill a person?" The leader asked. Causing Tastumi to look downtrodden.

"I already have." He muttered remembering the first person he's ever killed.

"You swung your sword out of anger and hatred. Are you saying you can kill your target without hesitation?" Akame questioned.

"While we sit here, he could out there framing more innocent people. That's why I have to do something." The teen answered. "More people would unjustly lose their loved ones, I can't allow anyone else to go through that pain!"

"Then it's decided, Tastsumi prove your words with deeds. Eliminate Ogre." Najenda ordered. Yasha watched as Leone gave the teen praise. "Akame and Leone will deal with the Oil merchant while Yasha you take care of Cabal."

"Gladly." Yasha said.

"Got it." Leone spoke.

"Roger that." Akame said

"How's that Akame, when I say something I meant it." Tatsumi said unaware of the silver male shaking his head.

"You're not a real assassin, until you completed your first job and send a report. If you get too cocky, you'll die." With that Akame left the room, leaving Tatsumi looking a bit discouraged.

"She's right you know." Yasha word snapped Tatsumi back to focus. "There's a difference between being arrogant and confident, do not let your words bring results but you body, your actions." It was then his turn to leave.

 _ **"You think it won't change anything about him fighting Ogre?"**_ Asura asked.

 _"No the ending result will be the same. I just the guy little word of encouragement. Now wanna go kill some annoying maggots?"_

 **" _Thought you never asked."_**

* * *

 **(Tonight, West Avenue)**

"I'm glad to see our recent revenue expand in such a short time." Cabal said. He walked to his shop along with his three other guards. "Can never have too much."

"Just remember the reason why we're here to make sure you stay alive. If some on were to kill you there's goes our pay day." One of the guards spoke.

"Gentlemen please, I am man of business. If anything I always keep my word, I assure you." Cabal said. As the group made their to the shop they spotted a lone hooded figure waiting by the front of the door. "And who is this?"

"Let me check." The guard spoke as he got close to the figure. "Hey buddy, it's a bit late for you to out here. What's your business?" He asked the man, said man took down his hood and revealing his silver hair.

"Sorry about that, but I was wonder if I could talk to the proprietor of this establishment." Yasha questioned. "I had a business investment that would want to discuss with him about." It was then Cabal made his way past the gaurds to meet the fine fellow.

"Business investment? My good sir you've come at no better place than here. My name is Cabal at your service." The brown haired man shook the teen hand. "Please let's step inside and talk business. Do you mind if my guard came along with me, precaution is safeties friend."

"Not at all." The two enter the building with the guards following in tow. Yasha sat in a chair in front of Cabal's desk. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you." Yasha declined.

"So what is this investment you have planned for?"

"Labor worker. Figured seeing the poor doing nothing was getting too annoying. So I figured help those people might change that."

"Ah the commoners. Yes I too have been trying to deal with in my own way but so far results have been less that adequate." Cabal replied.

"How so?"

"You see the world never understood that there is always a hierarchy within a kingdom. The commoners in the capital take advantage of being ignorant of this knowledge, so I knew it was up to me to fix this Pyramid."

"You're talking about slavery." Yasha stated in a hush whispered. "Is that the reason I've been hearing people vanish and kidnapped during the night?"

"Is that such an issue?" Cabal questioned with a sneer.

"On the contrary, it's brings me more to the reason why I'm here." Yasha pulled a medium small bag from his back and dropped it on the desk. "This here is 4500 pieces of gold."

"For a slave?"

"For their freedom." After a few seconds of silence the group of guard and Cabal laughed around the room. Yasha stayed sat in silence. It was then Cable reached out his hands for a handshake, the silver haired teen gripped his hand.

"1 month." Yasha said nothing but looked a bit confused. "What you think you will actually save them? The men I have are used for anything I desire and woman...well there are still a few I can sell them as virgins." He tossed the bag at the teen. "Take it and go jerk yourself off 4500 time, and when you come back we can talk business maybe then I'll you have them for nothing." He said.

Yasha stared at the man for only a few seconds before taking a deep breath. Grabbing the bag he stood up and stared at the man. "I figured you would be a man of business. Sadly I was wrong." Yasha slowly made his towards the door

 _ **"The first two guards only have a pair of daggers, while the last one carries a firearm. and our target may have a pistol himself underneath."**_ Asura said, he was giving a survey of the room while the two talked.

 _"So I guess nothing that needs your intervention on right?"_ Yasha asked.

 _ **"Heh, don't get over confident."**_ And like that the connection was cut at the very moment the teens hand were on the door knob.

"Something else you need?" Cabal questioned, seeing the young man standing in front of the door motionless. Yasha turn around to face the group and proceed to walk back to the desk, the next second one of the guard came by his side and pointed a pistol at Yasha's head. With quick hand work the silver haired teen twisted the mans arm around his back, use's the momentum to aim the pistol at Cabal and forced fire at his neck. Meanwhile the two guards brandish their daggers and rush front to back, Yasha saw this happen and pushed the down man towards the first dagger man **(Yes that's what I'm calling him)** and stepped back, allowing the dagger to past over his shoulder.

Yasha quickly grabbed the mans arms broke it, disarming the dagger in his hand. The silver haired man caught the knife and finished the guard off with two with two quick stab to the chest and neck. The second dagger man rushed in to which Yasha countered with a reverse slash on the man chest, already drawing blood. the gunman quickly stabilized himself and went to aim his pistol at Yasha but he was a already to slow, the teigu user threw the dagger, which stabbed right threw the gunman's head while the last guard tried a final attempt in ending the young man with a final swing.

He was countered with a jab to the throat, and at the moment the guard held his neck Yasha was already behind him with his hand around his head and with a quick twist snapped his neck ending the last mans life. When the room went silent Yasha pulled out a pocket watch from right pocket to find the second hand just passing the 8 hour sign.

"21 seconds. A bit slow but I really rushing." He muttered, calmly Yasha walked to Cabal, crouched down to find said man bleeding out from the bullet wound. "The wound accelerated your heart beat causing you to lose blood at much faster pace, you have about 15 second before suffocate and die on this floor, while the people you kidnapped forced into slavery are free and live as they.

"What...are...you?!" Cabal chocked out, his vision blurry from the blood loss each second that went by darkness began creeping in, until there was nothing but and Cabal was gone.

Yasha watched the life completely drain away from Cabal's eyes. A long sigh escapes he lips as he stood up. "And these are the kind of people the emperor allow to walk out in the morning.

 _ **"Too be fair this Honest guy is the one holding their strings."**_

"Get rid of enough puppets and the puppeteer will be all that's left. Let just hope we can deal whatever bullshit life want to throw at us."

* * *

 **(Later that night)**

Back the base Yasha and the team were each successful in completing their mission. Tatsumi was the last to give his report.

"I comment you for successfully eliminating your target. Excellent work."

"Thanks. So what do you say to that Akame, I was able to finish my mission and give a report without a scratch. Come on let e here your approval." Tatsumi boasted. Unaware that Akame stripped him of his shirt. "Huh?...Wh-what is this?!"

"Yasha restrain him." The raven haired teen said. Said man was already holding the confused teen by the arms.

"NOOOOO!" Tatsumi yelled, which Yasha thought sounded close to a little girl. Akame inspecting the scared teen for a few second till she grace Tatsumi with a beautiful smile.

"Thank goodness." Akame smiled. "I've seen friends die because they did not report the wound. first mission have a high mortality rate, you did very well." She finished with a outstretched hand.

"T-thank." Tatsumi stuttered.

"Akame was hopping you would live. She was hard on you because of that." Leone explained. Tatsumi looked a little confused.

"Cooking is all about communication between comrade. And hunting prey is most basic step toward assassination. You didn't know that everything she did was part of your training." Najenda explained further. With sudden hit of realization Tatusmi apologized for his attitude and vow to work on his relation ship.

"Don't blame your self on this one Tatsumi, when I first got here it took me a while to understand the training. Especially with Leone training I was afraid that I'll never get it." Yasha replied, to which said assassin replied with a teasing grin.

"Hey my training worked, it took you how long to finally catch a deer?" Yasha had a small blush across his face, muttering about unfair blond and something about catnip.

"Anyway what kind of relationship were hoping to have without your clothes on?" Leone questioned earning a red Tatsumi.

"You guys were the one that stripped me!"

"And in turned screamed like a little girl." Yasha chuckled as he receives a burning glare from the teen.

"Good, next your training will start off with Mine. Good luck." You actually see Tatsumi face turn blue with despair as soon as Najenda spoke.

"Out on of the fry and into the fire huh?" Leone asked.

"Her?!" Tatsumi questioned. Yasha couldn't help but let out a loud laugh seeing the teens expression. Wondering how the next few days would turn out.

* * *

 **So this story will be my next main focus along with A Single Spark. So please send a review on what you thought about it, also I'll leave out a poll and wait for the result. Always this OCmaniac signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kill the knowledge

I'm glad to see you're all enjoying my story, it's already gotten over 1,000 views. Anyway the poll is still up but not for long since I'm already having a idea who will be first. So with out further adieu here's are next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kill The Knowledge

Today is like any normal day for the assassin group Night Raid. The bird were chirping, the weather was at nice temperature and said group of assassins were rushing through the forest. Why you ask? A few minutes ago Najenda informed the group about of assassins scoping out their base. Let's look back on that.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _"How many are we expecting and where are they?" Najenda asked. It was thanks to Ludo's wire that he was able to pinpoint the exact number reaching the base._

 _"We are counting 13 and their closing in." Lubbock answered_

 _"They must be assassin from outside the empire. I'll have to commend them for getting this close." The leader spoke with a small smile. Her then snapped open with conviction. "Move out. Let none escape." The team nod and rushed out in finding the soon dead assassin._

 ** _(Flashback cut)_**

 _ **"I can sense five of them in a group. Left of here."**_ Asura said.

 _"Got it."_ Yasha replied. He made his attention know to the group. "This is where we part ways I'll see you guys later." With that the silver hairs teen left the group heading after the five himself.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yasha is going to be fine. Out of any of us Yasha might the strongest member here. Heck me be even stronger than Akame." Bulat answered shocking the newbie. Tatsumi looking at the direction where Yasha ran off.

 _"He's really that strong?"_ The teen thought.

"Since your still new, your not used to group combat. Don't push yourself, just concentrate on getting the feel for the battlefield." Bulat replied, snapping the teen from his thoughts.

"Right!" Tatsumi answered stilled through the forest. But still wondering hows Yasha doing right now.

 **(Yasha)**

 _"Let see one, two, three, four and...five."_ Yasha counted the number of assassin surrounding him. Two were in front of him, two behind and the last one was in the back holding a bow and arrow. "So this is all of you." It wasn't a question.

"Hehehe, your really underestimating us, your just a child." One of the assassin said with a sneer. "You know if you surrender now we can give you a a quick death. Heck even our women here can give a nice send off before we-."

"Shut up." Yasha replied coldly. "You voice is as annoying as a nobleman boasting about his wealth. It's disgusting."

"Tsk, you really should respect your elders child. Sadly you wont live long enough to learn it!" The mouthy assassin dashed in with his knife raised. Slowly Yasha rasied his arms up and with know emotion called out a name.

"Asura." Glow of light enveloped the teen for only a few second but it still stopped the assassin from rushing, until it lasted only on his forearms. The glow dissipated and Yasha's arm and hand were covered in a light colored metal, there were strange tribal marking all over the forearm. The elbow joints were sticking out to point where the armor and the bone meld into each other.

"Shit and Imerpiral Arm!"

"How the hell did this kid get one?!"

"This was not part of the plan!"

"I thought they were amateurs!" Each one of the assassins were calling out their discourage and shock when Yasha activated his gear.

"QUIET!" The mouthy assassin yelled out towards the group. "He just one kid, just because he's got a gear does not make him invincible. Someone here is going to die today and that kid is our target. So we are going to kill this kid and kill off Night Raid got it!" He ordered.

"You were right one thing." Yasha said. " Someone is going to die." The archer was the attack by launching an arrow at the teen, Yasha saw this, spun around the arrow quickly grabbed the end and while spinning use the momentum to launch the arrow back the archer at the center of his head killing him instantly. The mouthy enraged at this was the first to dash at the young man with a reverse grip on the dagger.

Yasha stepped back from the first slash, and with quick hand work Yasha gripped the mans wrist, tighten the hold which begins the crack the assassin wrist. The other three jumped in aiming for a surprise attack two were on foot while the last one was in the air, but their idea was proved useless when Yasha threw mouthy assassin at the aerial assassin first. As that happen the two assassin tried a stabbing position but what shock them was that the teen deliberately held his in path of the blade. They thought this boy was already giving up.

*C-CRASH!*

That was the sound of two blade breaking along contact of Yasha's hand. Shocked at this the two assassins were too slow to see the teen grip their neck and with an added pressure broke both their neck in less than a second. The teen then turned to the last two assassin getting up and calmly walked his way back towards them.

"You think just because you got some fancy imperial arm mean your untouchable?! Well forget it!." Yasha ignored the mans boast and got into a boxing position. "After I'm done with you, the rest of us will go after the rest of your friends, we'll kill them all!" The teen clenched his fist and punched.

*BOOM*

In a instant the assassin head was bent backwards all the way to his back. "Huh?" That was all he could say before dropping to the floor dead. The last assassin could only fall to to hi knee and looked in horror as he saw all the damage one teenager made in less than two minutes. It wasn't until he was face to face with said teen looking down on him.

"Do you have any information about the imperial arms?" Yasha asked.

"Y-yes." He replied fearfully.

"Tell me everything you know."

"I know only of one Imperial arm; a sword capable of extending for mile without end. The man using said weapon was said to a something of a beast, a monster full of rage and furiosity that can be named a demon of this world." The assassin replied.

"Is that all you know?" Yasha questioned

"Yes." The assassin said, waiting for his death.

"When you get home what are going to do?" Yasha asked. Earning a shocked look from the assassin.

"I go to my wife and leave my village with her." He replied.

"How old are you?"

"20 year's old."

"I see." Yasha got close to the man lifted him up by the back of his shirt put over his lap and began slapping his behind.

"This is! What you! Get for! fucking! Around with Assassin!" Yasha yelled with each slap. He gave one last slap before he pushed him away toward the forest. "Go home to your wife! And you better not tell anyone about this location." He watched the now crying assassin ran back in to the woods covering his bum, if you listen closely you could hear the man sniffling and trying to hold back a sob. Yasha could only shake his head while he watched this display.

"You sure it was the smart thing to do?" From behind Leone appeared from the bushes and calmly walked toward the teen. "Najenda might not like the idea of one escaping because the had a family."

"I saw the look on the mans face, the emotion he had were no acts. I'd like to call it a guys intuition." Yasha answered. "Who long were you there?"

"right when you killed that loud mouth a run for his money." She answered with a chuckle. "It was funny when you gave that last guy a spanking."

"Well wanna head back and hopefully not get our head chewed off by the boss?" Yasha asked jokingly.

* * *

 **(Later that day)**

After the teams debriefing Yasha was in the library looking over the knowledge on tiegu or imperial arms as they call it. But sadly the known teigu that were there is only limited as it was. The reason for his pursuit is because he remembered what the assassin said about another teigu user and the teigu it self. A blade with ability to extend for mile without end and man who fight like a demon. From a previous only one man came to mind when Yasha thought of it.

"Augus."

 _ **"Who?"**_

 _"Sorry Asura didn't know you were awake at the."_

 _ **"I'm always awake. but let get back to what you said earlier."**_

 _"Some guy I knew from my old world. He had this sword that can cut just about anything in the world, not to mention extend for miles even to the point where it can go through the other side of the earth if he wanted to."_ Yasha answered.

 _ **"Sounds like a very strong opponent."**_ Asrua commented

 _"He was your teacher in the other world. But you beat him on the count of his own arrogance."_ Yasha replied remembering how the fight between Asrua and Augus went down. He looked through the book in front of him trying to find any info about it, what he didn't know was someone creeping up behind him.

"Um...Yasha." Said teen nearly jumped from his seat when he heard his name called. Quickly turned around and see Tatsumi standing alone. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

"Do want try and see if you can give a man a heart attack?" Yasha questioned as he calms down his beating heart. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep I thought I could find a book that might help." He answered.

"Huh. Well your welcome to try. A good romance novel always put me to sleep." Yasha joked earning a short laugh from the brunette.

"So what you hear for? Couldn't sleep either?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nah, I got new information about another teigu user and I figure if any of them might fit the description." Yasha explained.

"I heard that from bro earlier, it was called an imperial arm. What are they exactly?"

"Right you've never been capital, and your village was away from it all. Well if I can put to lay mans term, they are consider weapons or artier that a selected few can use. Each one can be stronger than the other but it more of the user that has to know it strength and weakness." Yasha explained.

"Oh. So you have one?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yup, from everyone on the team you and the boss are the only one that have not acquired a teigu."

"Really?" The brunette questioned almost shock that the boss does not have an imperial arm.

"Yup but don't worry Najenda will fill you in more about it that I will." Yasha said returning back his book.

"right right. Goodnight." Tatsumi finished walking back to his room.

"G-night." The silver haired teen return without looking back. It wasn't a few second later that he looked back up and looked at the direction Tatsumi left. "Wasn't he trying to a book earlier." He said before shrugging his shoulders.

 _ **"If this Augus person is out there you think the other from your world might be there too?"**_

 _"If so then we're trouble, from a list of weakest to strongest, I count about 9 maybe 11 other people coming here. each of them were just as strong as the other. And I really hope that last guy doesn't exist in the world."_ Yasha said worryingly, it was the last fight and most difficult fight Asura ever had, as cool as it was he's not him.

 _ **"Well we just need to make sure we're ready for it."**_

 _"Right."_

* * *

 **(Next Morning)**

"Yasha...Yasha." The silver haired man was being nudged awake. His eye fluttered open and in his vision was a flow of light violet hair.

"Sheele?" Yasha guessed. He vision became clear and found out that his guess was right.

"Yes. You feel asleep while in the library. Were you all night?" She questioned.

"Seems like it. I was trying to find info on any information on any known teigu that might match the one that assassin spoke of earlier. When I didn't I went the for the book that I got on my mission." Yasha explained.

"Did you find anything?"

"Well it's something. But I'll need to read more about it later." The teen then got up and stretched his back and gave a small smile to the purplette. "In the mean time wanna head to the kitchen I think it's my turn to make breakfast." Sheele smiled back and nod to confirm. As they walk back to the kitchen the two met up with Tatsumi who was waiting outside the main hall, he had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Is something the matter?" Sheele asked.

"Yeah you look like someone kick you in your sleep." Yasha commented.

"Oh hey Sheele, Yasha. I was told that would be working with Mine starting today. But she still hasn't shown up." Tatsumi grumbled.

"Yeah, Mine has never much of a morning person. First time I tried waking her up nearly blasted me with her pumpkin." Yasha chuckled, scaring the teen just a bit.

"Jeez, can't even wake up for work." Tastumi muttered.

"If you want I can wake her for you. It won't take long." Yasha replied about to head for surrogate sisters room.

"No, that's Tatsumi job." Najenda commented.

"Why me?!" He exclaimed.

"As of today you and Mine are subordinates, and it's a subordinates job to wake his superior." Najenda explained. Irritating the young brunette.

"Fine." He grumbled. The three watch Tatsumi leave as Sheele gave a look of ponder.

"Is that really true?" She asked. Theboss simply returned with a titter.

"Consider it another trial."

"Why do it feel like I'm forgetting something?" Yasha questioned out loud.

"Did you forget anything?" Sheele asked.

"No, no. It's not a object per say but more on the long of mentioning something." Yasha answered. "Eh, it'll come to me."

"Let's just hope Tatsumi won't do the same thing you did with Mine when yo first came in." Najenda commented. In an instant Yasha stood motionless andhis went wide in realization and second later his face pale at the direction Tatsumi left. "Hm?"

"Oh crap." Was he could say before running after the teen yelling "Tastumi!" in the hallway.

"I guess he remember what he was going to say." Sheele said.

"Honestly." Najenda said shaking her head. Meanwhile Yasha race down the halls in efforts to reach to the newbie the newbie before reaching Mine's room. But right as he made the next turn Yasha was already too late.

"Hey Mine, hurry up and wake up alrea-"

"Tatsumi wait!" But the door has opened revealing a half naked Mine. No one said anything for a few second before Mine scream in shock and went for her pumpkin and fired a shot narrowly missing the teen just a few centimeters off. Yasha let out along sigh as he walk toward the room. "You know I should've figure something like this would happened?" He muttered.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Obviously! Why do think I fired in the first place?! You only got lucky to jump out of the way you big pervert!" Mine retorted.

"What the hell?! I was just trying to..." The brunette started off before Mine's pumpkin powered up. Yasha hearing this knew this has gone off long enough.

"You do know there's a thing called knocking Tatsumi. You should try to get in on that." Yasha commented getting the teens attention.

"Yasha! Thank god your here Mine's trying to kill me!"

"A lot of people will try an kill you at some point Tatsumi, this hear is just a reaction from a situation." Yasha replied. "Mine! Put pumpkin down now!"

"No way not until this pervert pay's for what he tried to do!" The pinked haired girl exclaimed.

"Mine, the guy came here to wake you up because your too lazy to get up yourself. This happened before!"

"Seriously?!" Tatsumi questioned.

"Name one time!" Mine yelled.

"How about when I first became apart of the group and when I tried to wake you up this kind of thing happened exactly." Yasha commented. After a few minutes of silence Yasha heard Mine replied with a muttered apology and put pumpkin back in her closet, as this happened the silver haired teen let out a sigh. "You alright there Tatsumi?"

"Y-yeah. Thank for saving me there." Tatsumi said getting over his near death experience. "Was that really true what you said there. About how you started off when you became a member?"

"Yeah, tell you the truth she wasn't the first incident. I don't know how it happened but on my first month here I walked in on every woman changing by accident." Yasha said earning a blush as he reminisce. "Mine nearly blasted me, Akame was indifferent about it, Leone she was both okay with it and kind vengeful, and Sheele wouldn't talk to me for the next week."

"Wow. Wait what about the boss. You said you walked on in every woman changing." That earned a nervous look from Yasha.

"Yeah, word of advice if that ever happens you it nest you run and be sure to forget you ever saw her." He said leaving the brunette alone in the hall.

 _'Out of any of us Yasha might be the strongest.'_ Tatsumi remembering Bulats words from yesterday.

* * *

 **(Later that day)**

*CRASH*

Out on the field Yasha was training, he stood in front of a large boulder and measured the distance between it and his fist. Took one strong step and...

*CRASH*

The boulder was destroyed. Leaving a crumbled mess and Yasha fist sticking out unharmed. "Whew, by the time of this week I should be able to use your second stage with any back lash."

 _ **"Remember you still have a limit before it takes over."**_ Asura stated. Yasha understood and went through his bag taking out a old leather book.

 _"I still haven't read this book."_ He said examining the cover, shrugged he snapped open the latch and open the book. The title was read as such **_THE EIGHT GENERALS_** ** _._** "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He turn the next page began to read.

 _'As world began anew the humans were always kept in fear by the beast that hide in the shadows. They were called "Shi no goshiki." or the death eater, each came a different shape the danger of it were too much for any human to handle._

 _'That is when eight warrior came to our aid each holding powerful weaponry able defeat the beast back to the pit where they came. Using a special power called Mantra, but it took the force of all warriors to stop the most evil of monsters Vlitra, a beast of pure darkness and death for days the battle went on until one warrior used all his power to send the monster into a deep slumber._

 _'Pride, lust, sloth, greed, violence, vanity, melancholy, and wrath. These were the mantra that govern the world and the warriors were given a title, THE EIGHT GENERALS_

 _As time passes on the one by one generals disappeared, each keeping their treasure away from those that are unworthy of generals. But when time comes most dire for the human race the eight generals would arise once more to protect us from the evil that has risen.'_ After finishing the passage Yasha sat down staring at the book, remembering each word that was read.

 _ **"So that's our story."**_ But Yasha did not reply instead he turned the next page and saw diagram of a weapon labeled " **Prideful Ruling** " on the top page.

"This is must be one of the generals weapon." Each page he went by was another weapon used by the general, he stopped at the final page of the book. "This must is your weapon Asura."

 _ **"Well what were their names?"**_

"Heh, they were call **Wrath's Gauntlets** pretty ironic if you asked me. I thought their names would be something like Asura's Wrath." Yasha muttered to himself, but Asura heard every word and tested out the name. "Asura?"

 _ **"I like it, put that as our new weapons name Asura's Wrath."**_ Yasha couldn't help but laugh at how the name work.

"The weapon the assassin was talking about said that the teigu was a sword. There are only two sword teigu in this book but only one fits the description." He flipped the pages over and spotted a sheathed bladed, but the hilt was much longer than any other bladed weapon he's seen before. " **Wailing Violence,** if this was the teigu than we're pretty much in trouble."

 _ **"It's up to us to stop them. No matter how strong you think you're friend are they won't be able to take on what is to come once we fight them."**_ As much as Yasha didn't want to hear him Asura made a point. In his old world these weapon and the people were considered immortals, a god. And if he has these power to stop them then it's only fair that he fight them himself.

"Guess we'll burn that bridge when it comes to it. We have a mission to later at night, we can keep training till then." Yasha stated not waiting for answer. He had to be ready, but deep in his mind he was praying for on other opponent that he hope did not come to life for if he did, then the entire world is doom.

Little did he know a strand of golden thread was perched on a lonely brach along with eight glow blue eye. "Hmmm, interesting." Was all the figure said before vanishing in the said. _"Very interesting."_

* * *

 **Now if you guy know what that was about then keep it quiet for now. Leave a comment on what you guys think on it and please leave all flames alone. Also who do you think Yasha should fight first Wyzen or Ryu, I'll leave a link description about Wyzen if none you know about him on my profile** **. There will be poll left out to chose. This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kill the Murderer

**It's been a while but I'm back and ready for more. So with any delay here's our fifth chapter after its long wait.**

* * *

"So whose the unlucky target this time?" Yasha asked. Najenda called the rest of the group for a meeting. He missed the mission in assassinating the blood relative to the prime minister, but figure to many members was not needed. He was still busy training in unlocking his tiegu further.

"The target this time is the rumored imperial serial killer, each victim were found with their head chopped off." Najenda answered.

"Ah so we're going after Zank." Yashas replied.

"Zank? Who that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Right, your still new to this kind of world. Zank happens be a ex-executioner for the capital, over the year of be-heading day after day of killing, the mental toll finally got to him." Yasha summarized.

"A job like it's no surprise the guy lost a few screws." Tatsumi mumbled.

"Soon enough be-headed prisoners wasn't enough to sedate him, and soon becoming a serial killer." Min explained.

"He soon vanished without a trace around the same time a detainment unit went out to search for him. Who'd think he was in the capital." Bulat added.

"That's all the reason to find the guy and kick his ass!" Tatsumi exclaimed. Yasha and Bulat couldn't help but laugh at the teen enthusiasm.

"Hold your horse's Tatsumi." Bulat stopped the brunette. "Zank stole the warden teigu before he left, and from then he became a serial killer." Bulat said.

"If the guy has something like that it's no wonder he's getting noticed. We'll have to watch out for capital patrolmen. That last thing we need draw more attention to us." Yasha suggested.

"Agreed, Yasha you'll go with Akame and Tatsumi." Naenda said. "The rest of you partner up and head over to the capital, it's time Zank to receive justice."

* * *

(Capital, Night)

"We're going the right way Akame?" Yasha asked.

"Mmm, our search area is down this way." She replied.

"Look like the people are too scared to come out at night now huh?" Tatsumi said, before he could say anymore he was pulled towards a corner by Akame and Yasha.

"Look's like I was right, a man of his prowess will bound to catch the capitals attention. We'll have to look out on both side now." Yasha said.

"Umm, You two mind if I ask you something." Tasitumi stopped the two assassins.

"It's okay I brought snacks." Akame proclaimed.

"I don't think that's what he want to talk about." Yasha said." You want to know more about Teigu don't you?" He asked Tatsumi. The teen nods his head. "In a simplest terms it like Akame's sword or my gauntlets." Yasha answered. Seeing that Tatsumi was still confused he continues. "Year's ago a king wanted to protect hi country, but he knew no amount of army would be enough, so he made a decree, using the best scientist and vanquishing, gather the best metal, the king's subject made 48 of the best weapons otherwise known as Tiegus, but 500 year ago a civil war broke out scattering the weapon across the globe, now only the Capital has nearly half of the Teigus give or take a few."

"So does everyone in Night have one? A Teigu?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well everyone except the boss. Aakme has the **Murasame** ; if you even a direct cut from the blade no matter how small it's instant death, Leone carries the **hundred beast-king Lionell;** transform her into a said beast and increases her strength and 5 other sense. Mine weapon was the you were almost kill with yesterday, the **Roman artillery Pumpkin** ; it fire a concentrated shock-wave by gather spirit energy not mention it'll increase in damage the more the user is in a pinch. Sheele weapon, **Cutter of Creation Extase** , her weapon can cut cut through anything, and because of that it also used as a defense.

" **I** **nfinite uses** **Cross Tail** is Lubbock's weapon, his strings are use's in trap his enemies but their also use fro reconnaissance thus hence the name "Infinite Uses". Then there's Bulats weapon, **Demon Armor Incursio** its armor increases the user strength, not mention it's given a weapon of its own. But that can be saved for later." Yasha finished.

"Wow. Wait one cut from Akame sword can kill you?!" Tatsumi asked remembering his first fight against her. "Jeez I got lucky." He said in relief. "but what about your Tiegu?" Akame wanted to know too.

"Ah me. Mine has a bit a of different history. I'll tell you guys all about it after we finish." Yasha answered.

"There's alo rule Yasha didn't mention. If two user clash with the intent to kill, one of them will become the victim." Akame added. "Zank is another Teigu user."

"In other word if either of us were to find him and fight, one will die." Yasha finished. "*Sigh* I'm going to scout ahead, maybe find a place for to rest for the time being."

"Be careful." Akame said, the silver haired man merely gave a wave without looking back.

 **"You know he's watching us."** Asura said.

"I know. But I can't figure out where, in the story he was on top a clock tower but even then...not much info on that." A little later He and the team sat down for a break.

"I don't think he's coming tonight. How about you?" Tatsumi asked.

"He's the kind of guy that want's to seen killing. He'll show." Yasha argued.

"Either way we have no choice but to wait right?" Akame asked. It was then Tatsumi got up.

"Excuse me for bit."

"Taking a piss?" Akame asked bluntly, which earned a chop to the head by Yasha and dry look from Tatsumi. After minute went by Yasha got up too.

"All go see if he's alright?" Yasha said, once he turn the corner he saw Tatsumi running down the alleyway. "Dammit!" He chased after the teen. _"How could be so stupid I shouldn't have been looking for where Zank is, I should have been look after his next target!"_ He almost lost Tatsumi after the next turn but was able to catch up right on time. He then see's Tatsumi hugging the serial killer. _"He must think that was Sayo."_

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Tatsumi said in joy. But Yasha seeing thing knew he had to wake him up.

"Tatsumi!" He yelled snapping the teen out of his thought.

"How passionate..." Zank smile manically. "It seem I showed you something nice." It was then Tatsumi slowly looked up at the murderer and shrieked back.

"Sayo turned into a old guy!" He yelled, he was then slapped at the back of his head by Yasha. "Eh, Yasha when did you get here?"

"I was running after you when you thought you were going after your old friend." Yasha explained. "And the old guy you hugged, is none other that Zank the Beheader, am I right?"

"Hehehe, how gracious of a member of Night-Raid to know of me." He said with a mad smile. Tatsumi un-sheathed his sword and got in to a stance. "You two have separated...you think if you wait long enough she'll your aid, but do you think you'll live long enough even with his help. Is that what you're thinking?" Zank said pointing at Tatsumi.

 _"What the hell? He read my mind...that eye, a Teigu?"_ Tatsumi thought.

"Bingo kiddo. This Teigu Spectator, gives me on of five sights, insight. With slightest twitch of your face, your body expression, I can read your mind. Would like a shruken head as reward?"

"Like hell I would want something like!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Tatsumi think you can handle him yourself?" Yasha asked. Tasumi was at first shocked by the questioned but then understood why he asked.

"Yeah." He said with clear conviction. In a slightly lower position the sword fighter dash cross slash but Zank with his Teigu predicted the attack.

 _ **"Was it wise to let him fight a Teigu user on his own?"**_ Asura asked as both he and Yasha watched the fight. _**"He doesn't have experience in fighting one."**_

 _"And he won't if I step in."_

 _ **"Heh, you sure he's strong enough?"**_

 _"We can't help the kid buy holding his hand, soon enough he'll be fight people much stronger than him, and consider the players we'll soon meet, this really a tutorial of what's to come."_ Yasha answered. He got his attention back Tatsumi and saw the teen lightly bloody and battered but still standing, he saw the way he was holding his weapon and knew this was his final attack.

"BRING IT ON!" Tatsumi yelled charging the former executioner, the two clashed their blades, but only for second did they hold their stance till a small cut was seem from Zanks face. "Heh, gotcha!" He said falling to his side as a large cut was left on his back. "And you call yourself a master decapitation, doesn't this mean you failed to kill me. Pathetic don't make me laugh." He Taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Zank yelled in blind fury, not noticing the oncoming figure behind him, grabbed him by the back of his collar and tossed him away. "What?!"

"You did good kid. Not bad for your first time fighting a Teigu user." Yasha commented. "While physically didn't win, you got him beat in emotional combat. And I consider that a win in my book."

"Heh thanks."

"You rest up for the time being, it's time we show you how a Teigu battle goes down right Akame?" He asked as **Murasame** struck the ground and landed near her weapon. "Glad you finally caught up?"

"It's your fault for running off ahead without telling me." She argued. Yasha simply sheepishly scratch the back of his head not trying argue back. "Do you want to handle him?" It took a few second of contimplating until Yasha stood up and walked towards the man.

"Yeah I beileve it's time Tatsumi finally see's my Teigu. Akame mind keeping an eye on the newbie?" The swordsman nodded and went off to tend to her partner.

 _"Even though he complimented me on my fight I'm still a newbie."_ Tatsumi mentally cried. "Is Yasha able to handle this guy on his own? Doesn't he have any own. bladed weapon?"

"No, Yasha doesn't carry any other weapon instead of his own. If anything, without a blade he's even more dangerous." Akame answered shocking the brunette. He then remembered what Bulat said about Yasha.

 _"Is he really that strong?"_

"Oh, so this is the great Yasha the capital has heard about. They say once you've see his face it's the last thing you'll ever see again." Zank said with a mad grin. "I'm honored to have quarrel with you."

"...Whether you have honor or not. Your blades have stain too many innocent people." Yasha said. "Asrua!" As he yelled there was a bright glow enveloping his arm and hands, and as the light diminished his hands were encased in metal just as before.

"Lucky, Lucky~" The mad serial killer sang brandishing his Katars. Yasha was the first to make his move, Zank was able to block the oncoming strike but the force of the blow cause the killer to skid back a few feet. Yasha follows in but block a side swipe from Zanks weapon.

"Incredible." Tatsumi said in awe. "This is a real Teigu fight." Yasha send another powerful punch towards the serial killer, Zank blocks but the add force cause him to fly and crash to the other side of the wall. Followin gup with the attack Yasha went for the finishing blow only for Zank to move out of the way just in time.

 _"Amazing, such a mountain size of experience. Not just in arm strength but in speed, they're in complete match."_ Zank thought he went for the offense and clashed against Yasha metal appendage. But Zank was quick enough to follow up and went for a downward slash before Yasha jumped back. As a result a small cut appeared on the silverettes face drawing a drop of blood. "I have to say that weapon of yours is pretty unfair one punch from that and I'll be dead."

"Not as unfair as to to know my next move." Yasha replied.

"Tell me boy, what do you do about the voice?" Zank asked.

"What voices?" He asked but know full well what the murderer meant.

"Yes, the voices never stop. they all keep moaning calling to me to join them in hell. My time as an executioner every body that I've cut down-"

"I don't need you prattling on about how your life was. There's nothing similar about us, all those voice aren't real is just your too stubborn to think that your own guilt is talking to you. So are you going continue whining or can we just crack on then?"

"...I thought you of all assassin would understand my plight." Zank said lowly his fist clenching in anger. "Clearly I was wrong!" Yasha got back into his stance but before he made his next move, his eyes widen as he saw the only person who he knew shouldn't be able to come here.

"...Mom?"

"Oi Yasha! What's wrong Yasha?!" Tatsumi desperately trying his best to cal the brawler only to find it in vain as he was returned with silence.

"What's going on what did you do him?" Akame asked.

"It's no use, he is in my illusion sight. No matter what you do anyone caught under is absolute, they will see the one that they cherish most and no mater how strong a fight they will never lay a hand on the ones they love!" Zank said.

"Akame you've got to help him." Tatsumi said. But the raven haired girl did not move. "Akame?"

"Believe in him Tatsumi. He stronger than this." Akame spoke. Zank with a mad smile brandished his weapon and charged at the man.

"Die while gazin upon you loved one Yasha!" Zank cried.

"...Enough." A cold tone escaped through Yasha lips. With impressive speed he grabbed the the blade aiming for his face, crushed it and landed a palm strike towards the murderer. "are you finished now?"

"How?! You didn't even hesitate! You killed the person you hold dear to you!" Zank cried out in shock.

"The person who I hold dear long gone from this world. As much I want for her to be, nothing in this world will bring her to me. That is why your illusion didn't work." Yasha explained. "Your down to your last blade. This battle is over!" He said calmly walking toward his opponent.

"You think you can kill me?!" Zank yelled frantically slashing against the assassin. _"I can read his movement, I have the upper hand, but he need to die now before my blade breaks!"_

"There also one other problem I forget to mention. Even though you're given the ability to read my next move you have to strong and fast enough to counter it." Yasha said, he grabbed the last blade broke it and with a quick step Yasha closed the distance between them. He closed his fist but left middle finger half closed and fire three quick jabs at the left side of Zanks chest and stepped back.

"It's over." Akame said.

"Eh? How do you know that?" Tatsumi asked, he saw what Yasha did but didn't understand why he moved away.

"Watch."

"W-what did you do to me?" Zank asked.

"Take three steps and voice will be gone." Was all Yasha said as he stepped aside. Confused by this Zank obliged anyway, by the first step he felt a jolt of pain in his heart, second step; the pain increased but at the last step all the strength to his were gone, and cover to his ear were broken, and instead of here the voice he talk about all Zank could hear was peaceful silence.

"Hahaaa, lucky, lucky. I'm thankful for this...Yasha." Zank let out a final exhale, and with that the crazed serial killer was dead. Yasha took one final look at the man before turning his attention to the rest of the team.

"Mission accomplish."

* * *

(Night Raid, night)

After the mission the teen's wound was mended and Tatsumi was out in the field giving a small prayer to his friend, unaware of the figure walking behind. It wasn't until he felt something land on his head.

"Your gonna catch a col staying out here too long." Yasha said, he sat beside the brunette looking up at the stars above. "You know it your turn to make dinner with Akame, but I figured I trade places with you."

"Say Yasha, back then who did you see in the illusion?" Tatsumi asked.

"...When I was a kid, my family and I didn't have a lot. It was rule my dad used to make-"A man who need everything can never see the value of all things" one day he was attack by a capital solider they accused his him of joining the revolutionary army without any proof leaving me and my mother alone. A few years laterI lost her too. She was last person I piece of family had left...that was after I found Night Raid." Yasha said shocking Tatsumi. "Know this Tatsumi I consider every member of family even you."

"Wha-!"

"Let''s go. If we make it in time we might be able to stop Akame from eating the rest of the food before it can be ready." Yasha said walking back to back with Tatsumi running after him.

* * *

 **Sorry this me awhile but personal issue kept getting in the way. But I will make the effort to update these stories faster, speaking of which there is a poll for one of my stories. Other than that this OCmaniac signing off.**


	6. AN

**This ha been itcing my mind for a while and I would greatly appreciate your answer. Which of these stories do you think needs be re-written first.**

 **This is the Last of us**

 **Killing Gaunlet**

 **Young Noble**

 **Malestrom meets Storm**

 **Shadow wolf**

 **God's butterfly effect.**

 **Already the poll was made and result are in this order**

 **Killing Gauntlet: 2**

 **Young Noble: 1**

 **Shadow Wolf : 1**

 **God's butterfly Effect: 1**

 **This is the last of us: 0**

 **Maelstrom meets storm: 0**

 **If you want to answer Via PM please do it will count as a vote. This is OCmaniac signing off.**


End file.
